QUE BUENO QUE TE CONOCÍ
by vanessa.monserrat.73
Summary: Sakura es una joven de 19 años heredera de las empresas Haruno y hermana mayor de Ino Haruno sus padres la obligan a casarse con un desconocido ese es Sasuke con 19 años, heredero de las empresas Uchiha las mas famosas de toda Konoha ellos no estan de acuerdo con esta idea pero se enamoraran con el tiempo?...
1. Chapter 1 Por qué?

QUE BUENO QUE TE CONOCI

Chapter 1. Por qué?

Por favor entiende mi situación- dijo sakura con lágrimas en la cara

´´No, no puedo creer que mi novia se baya a casar a la fuerza en 2 días, y menos con un desconocido´´ grito Naruto con mucha rabia

Lo único que hacia Sakura era llorar- Pe...Pero esto es por Ino – dijo ella con voz muy baja

Maldita sea pero dime que mierda pasa por la cabeza de tus padres- gritos más fuerte esta vez

Entonces sakura se puso de pie y se limpio las lagrimas- yo no podía dejas que ino arruinara su vida es demasiado joven - le grito

Y tú no lo eres –Grito – podios sakura tienes 19 años vas a pasar a la universidad Hinata, Neji, Tenten y yo. – eso ultimo fue cuando dejo de gritar y se calmo un poco

Pero… - sakura no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta que los labios de Naruto estaban unidos a los de ella en un dulce y cálido beso, después del beso Naruto dio la vuelta y se fue sakura fue a caminar en un parque cercano y se sentó en una banca a pensar, después de un par de minutos su celular en peso a sonar con el tono de mensaje que avía puesto únicamente a Naruto entonces ella rápidamente saco su celular y vio el mensaje

El mensaje decía- perdóname por lo que hice…soy un tonto te veré el lunes en la universidad…te amo ;)

Entonces sakura llamo a alguien, mientras llamaba no podía dejar de pensar quien sería su futuro esposo lo único que sabía de él era que tenía 19 años al igual que ella, asistiría a la misma universidad y era el heredero de las empresas Uchiha, mientras pensaba esto una voz se escucho del otro lado del celular

Si señora Haruno… -dijo la voz de un hombre

Shikaku necesito que vengas por mí, y te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames señora –dijo con un tono algo molesto

No lo puedo evitar es la contumbre –dijo en tono de burla- ya voy para allá – en eso colgó

Ya se te hiso tarde –molesta

Avía mucho tráfico, lo siento –abrió la puerta del ha ciento trasero para que sakura entrara

Está bien solo vámonos ok, me está dando dolor de cabeza -sube al auto

Hai -conduce hasta la mansión Haruno

Hubo un viaje incomodo, durante unos minutos sakura pensaba en cuál de los hermanos Uchiha sería su esposo, el mayor tenía 22 años y el menor 199 al igual que ella, estaba nerviosa ya que mañana se casaría no soportaba la idea de tener que casarse con un completo desconocido, pasaron unos minutos en cuanto llegaron a la residencia Haruno, sakura entro a su cuarto para dormir un poco y descansar pero algo se lo impidió, un hermoso vestido blanco estaba en la cama lo tomo y en eso entro su madre

Uh?...

Esta precioso no –dijo la madre de esta

Mmm, por qué me tengo que casar?

Es por el bien de la empresa y lo sabes –tomo el vestido y lo colgó- bueno descansa mañana te casaras

Mmm –susurra- tú solo pensando en dinero vieja estúpida

Que dijiste sakura?

No, nada –con tono nervioso

Mmm bueno- al decir esto se fue

Paso la noche pensando en por qué se tenía que casar? Ella no quería pero sus padres estaban tan embobados por el dinero que utilizaban a ella para hacer mas eso de verdad le molestaba mañana se casaba, no sabía si estar nerviosa o triste era algo raro en ella ya que nunca se avía sentido así

Sasuke N.R.D

E staba acostado en mi cama pensando, por qué? Yo no me quería casar ni cambiarme de universidad dejaría a mis mejores amigos, no entendía el por qué? Después de recibir la noticia de que me cambiarían repentinamente de universidad ahora me voy a casar y MAÑANA! Estaba loco mi padre o que….

Holaaaaaa fin del primer capi espero que les allá gustado, es mi primer fic gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2 Mi nuevo esposo

QUE BUENO QUE TE CONOCI

Chapter 2. Mi nuevo esposo

Hoy domingo…el día de mi boda, no sé por qué tengo que hacer esto? en realidad es una molestia tener que vestir algo como esto mmm me pregunto cuál de los Uchiha será mi marido…mmm

Pasaron los minutos pero para los dos parecían horas, esta que dijeron puede besar a la novia´´ hay es cuando el Uchiha entra en la escena

SASUKE

Estaba nervioso ayer vi las fotos de las hermanas Haruno las dos eran hermosas pero la más grande me gusto mas, pasaron los minutos que parecían horas hasta que escuche algo que no quería oír ´´puede besar a la novia´´ en ese momento me puse más nervioso que antes, me acerque al rostro de la chica y la bese vi esos ojos jade y el cabello cerezo me di cuenta que era la hermana mayor

El beso fue por poco tiempo pero dulce, sus labios sabían bien por el poco tiempo que los probé, luego de eso mi padre vino a hablarme claro que sakura se fue con su hermana a despedace, no se por que

Hijo, ya hable con sakura y dice que está bien –le da unas llaves

Y esto? -pregunte con las llaves en la mano

Son las llaves de tu nueva casa hay vivirás con tu esposa de hoy en adelante

Yo me sorprendí al escuchar esto sabía que tenía que vivir con ella pero saber que ella avía aceptado me ponía feliz y confundido a la vez, nos fuimos a mi choche después de que sakura termino de despedirse por alguna razón me ponía triste pero ya que, el camino a ´´nuestra´´ nueva casa fue algo incomodo hasta que sakura empezó una conversación

y…..tu eres sasuke Uchiha verdad? –pregunto nerviosa

mm…si y tu sakura Haruno….sabes…. –antes de decir algo mas ella lo interrumpió

Mira….yo no te amo y la idea de casarnos no me gusto a mí, yo solo amo a una persona y ese es mi novio

En…entiendo –algo triste

El resto del viaje fue en silencio cuando por fin llegaron, sakura se sorprendió…..

SAKURA

La casa o más bien MANCION era hermosa un edificio grande pero a plena vista parecía como uno de los edificios de la empresa pero al entrar era todo lo contrario, las paredes eran blancas y los muebles negros, sasuke fue a ver la cocina y yo fui a ver el cielo desde un balcón que estaba entrando pasando la sala, unos minutos después escuche decir a sasuke que entrara porque hacia frio yo obedecí unos minutos más tarde, entre a una evitación pensando que era mi cuarto pero me encontré a sasuke sin camisa y solo con unos bóxers…..eso ISO que me sonrojara al máximo por lo que sasuke también lo hiso, sus músculos no estaban tan marcados como los de Naruto pero tenía un abdomen bien definido mucho más que el de Naruto

Si quieres tu puedes dormir en la cama yo dormiré en el sillón –dijo el

No, no tu duerme en la cama después de todo esta casa nos la dio tu padre

Mmm, por lo menos tienes ropa para dormir

No

Toma –le da una camisa negra y unos shorts

Gra…gracias –dije algo confundida

De nada – se pone uno shorts y sale del cuadro directo a la sala

Unos minutos después yo Salí con la camisa que me llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura y lo vi viendo televisión fui con él y me senté a su lado, a los pocos minutos sasuke empezó a quedarse dormido

Por qué no vas a la habitación? –pregunte

Tu duerme hay yo dormiré en el sillón –bosteza

Mmm, mira dejare que duermas con migo porque me has dado ropa y creo que puedo confiar en que no me aras nada mientras duermo

SASUKE

Esas palabras pe pusieron felices y nervioso a la vez, nos fuimos a la cama como yo no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con shorts me los quite que dando solo en bóxers algo sonrojado, eso hiso que sakura se sonrojara mucho más que yo, nos acostamos en la cama y unos minutos después ya estábamos dormidos….al día siguiente Lunes desperté con sakura abrazada en mi pecho eso hiso que me sonrojara cosa que no era muy común en mi no sé que me pasaba, desperté a sakura y ella se confundió al verse abrazándome claro yo no tenía camisa puesta

Lo….lo siento –avergonzada y sonrojada

No te preocupes –me pare y fui al baño

Pasaron los minutos sakura y yo nos fuimos a la universidad ya que me avían cambiado a la misma universidad que ella eso me gustaba por el hecho de verla y a la vez me enojaba por tener que ver a su ´´novio´´ llegamos y la vi siendo abrazada por un pelirrubio con cara de baboso

Mmm

Jeje, Naruto suéltame –tratando de soltarse

Okey –la suelta y ve a sasuke con cara de rabia

Mmm –algo celoso

El..El es Uchiha Sasuke mi esposo –nerviosa

Con que él es he?... –enojado

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos , cuando ese baboso se pe hecho en sima y me empezó a golpear…..

NARUTO, SUELTALO –grito sakura

NO –el me golpeaba enojado

Yo esquivaba todos sus golpes cuando uno me dio dejándome en el suelo eso me enojo y yo comencé a pegarle, active mi sharingan y ,lo golpe es sangraba de la nariz y yo de la boca sakura no sabía a quien defender, algo me golpeo por atrás era un chico gordo

Soy Choji y no dejare que golpes a mi amigo –lo golpea

Los dos me golpeaban claro que yo también me defendí pero mi error fue decirle a ese chicho….gordo

Quita GORDO –grite

NO SOY GORDO –enojado

Me dio un golpe que me dejo mareado y el pelirrubio aprovecho para pegarme por atrás dejándome inconsciente

SAKURA

SASUKE-KUN – grite

No sé por qué el Kun pero algo me lastimaba al verlo tirado inconsciente, fui directo a el y vi que estaba sangrando poco de la cabeza le limpie la sangre luego fui con mi ´´novio´´

Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunte enojada

Porque eres mía y nada más que mía –enojado

Mmm –no pude decir nada mas por que Naruto se fue

Me acerque a sasuke viendo que ya estaba despierto

Estas bien? –pregunte preocupada

S...si –contesto el

yo me sentí aliviada y suspire

NARUTO

No sé que me paso mi odio por el me domino y ahora sakura está enojada como lo puedo dejar a amar en solo una noche?... a no ser que…..no, no puede ser sakura nunca me traicionaría con alguien como él pero….

Na…naruto-Kun –dijo una ojiperla

Uh?...hola Hinata-Chan

Ella es Hinata mi mejor a miga aveces pienso en que ariamos buena pareja

Es…escuche lo de sakura, lo…lo siento

Por qué? Ella todavía no es nada de ese idiota –se enoja

S…si lo se pero….no crees que te pasaste un poco con el

Ahora tu estas de su lado –grita

N…no solo digo que… -no termino la frase por culpa de naruto

Me voy, adiós –se va

Na….naruto-Kun –se pone triste

Me fui de hay no quería hablar con nadie, saber que mi novia a ma a alguien desconocido bueno no se si lo ama en realidad pero eso me enoja

Hola Naruto –hablo choji

Mmm hola –me voy sin decir nada

Mmm

HINATA

Me sentía algo triste Naruto-Kun nunca avía hecho eso, estoy feliz y triste feliz porque si sakura se va con el Uchiha Naruto-Kun por fin cera mío pero triste porque si sakura deja a naruto el estará triste, no sé qué hacer….

Hola Hinata-Sama –saludo el primo de esta

Uh?...hola Neji-San

Otra vez Naruto verdad –pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

Suspire- si…

Sigo creyendo que es mejor que se quede con Kiba

Nunca, tu sabes que yo amo a Naruto y solo a él –casi gritando

Es…está bien ya entendí pero no grite

Mmm –se calma

SAKURA

Estaba preocupada he insistía en las preguntas que le repetía a sasuke ´´estas bien?´´´ cada cinco segundos se las decía y él se enojaba jeje se veía gracioso

Estas bien? –otra vez preguntaba yo

QUE SI –enojado

Jeje, pero no grites

Cuando dejaras de preguntar -enojado

Nunca –dije algo burlona

De repente llego alguien que odiaba con el alma

Hola, te llamas sasuke verdad? –abrazándolo

Hmp…si –quien demonios es ella

Mmm, ella es Karin Uzumaki –dije algo enojada no se por que

Hola Karin

J oye sasuke… ven –se lo lleva

Mmm

Me fui con Naruto pero no lo encontró volví a buscar a sasuke para que me ayudara pero encontré besándose con la tomate…. No sé si estaba celosa o triste por qué yo amo a Naruto y a nadie más….

**_Holaaaaaa, este es el segundo cap. Espero que les haya gustado adiós el siguiente cap. Lo subo el viernes y como ya se acerca la navidad les dejo esto _**

**_sakura: sarada, ya casi llega navidad pero aun no me has dicho que quieres que te regale.  
>sarada:... !quiero a papa¡<br>sakura: sarada, tu sabes que tu padre está en una misión muy importante y lejos de aqui  
>sarada: no importa eso es lo único que quiero (se va a su cuarto)<em>**

**_sakura empieza a sentirse triste, se abriga y sale a un parque a caminar, caen lagrimas de sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo y comienza a recordar aquellos dias donde solia estar al lado de su amado sasuke-kun de repente se queda paralizada por la persona que tenia enfrente de ella_**

**_sakura: s-sas- sasuke-kun¡  
>y empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos por tanta felicidad que sentía en su corazón.<br>sasuke: ya no llores, yo estoy aquí.  
>sakura sin saber qué decir de la alegría solo se lanzo a los brazos de su querido sasuke-kun y le dio un tierno abrazo.<br>sasuke: perdóname por dejarlas tanto tiempo solas  
>sakura: lo importante es que llegaste<br>sasuke y sakura se dan un tierno y largo beso en un puente (imagínense *-*)  
>sakura: sasuke-kun, vámonos que deje sola a sarada.<br>sasuke y sakura se van._**

**_sakura: sarada, ven por favor(sasuke se oculta otrás de sakura)  
>sarada: si mama<br>sakura: te traje una sorpresa  
>sasuke sale y abraza a sarada<br>sakura: te traje tu regalo de navidad.  
>sarada: mama pero falta el regalo de papa.<br>sasuke: emmm y que quieres que te regale?  
>sarada: QUIERO UN HERMANITO¡<br>sasuke y sakura se ponen rojos.  
>sakura: pero sarada no prefieres otra cosa?<br>sarada: yo ya dije, mejor me voy con el baka adiós.  
>sasuke:(con voz picara) sakura vamos hacer el regalo de sarada,(empieza a besarla) su hermanito no se ara solo...<em>**

**_el día de navidad..._**

**_sakura: sasuke-kun no me siento muy bien ire al médico.  
>sasuke: ve con cuidado<em>**

**_pasan horas y llega sakura_**

**_sakura: sasuke-kun  
>sasuke: que te dijo el doctor<br>sakura: estoy embarazada  
>sasuke abraza con suavidad a sakura y le da un tierno beso, en eso va entrando sarada<br>sarada: por que tanta emoción?  
>sasuke: sarada recuerdas el hermanito que querías? pues llegara dentro de unos meses.<br>sasuke: FELIZ NAVIDAD mi querida sarada  
>sarada abraza a su papa y le da un beso en la mejilla a su mama.<em>**

**_fin... basafegtjrgfb *-*_**


	3. AVISO DE LA AUTORA

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**este fic lo eliminare por razones que no diré, adios pueden leer mis otros fics, ME ENAMORE DE UN DEMONIO y SOLO BUSCO TU ATENCIÓN subiré dos capítulos de cada fic una semana por ejemplo una semana subo me enamore de un demonio y otra solo busco tu atención. **


End file.
